vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Souji Tendou
|-|Souji Tendou= |-|Masked Form= |-|Rider Form= |-|Hyper Form= |-|Hyper Form (Hyper Clock Up)= Summary In 1999, a meteor crashed to Earth with the planet reduced to a barren wasteland by the year 2006. What remains of humanity is under threat from both a diminished water supply and an Extra-terrestrial race of insectoid mimics called Worms. The organization ZECT acts to combat the Worm threat by giving operatives items called Zectors to fight the aliens as Kamen Riders. But one Zector came in possession of a clever and unpredictable wild card named Souji Tendou, who used the power of the Hyper Zector to minimize the meteor's extent of damage to effect only Tokyo's Shibuya district. He then gives his Zector to his younger self, who becomes the new timeline's Kamen Rider Kabuto and fights the Worms and those in ZECT who perceive him a threat. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | Likely Low 7-C | High 6-B Name: Souji Tendo, Kamen Rider Kabuto Origins: Kamen Rider Kabuto Gender: Male Classification: Human, Kamen Rider Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Master at H2H combat (Tendou is a master of hand-to-hand combat, being able to swiftly overpower most Worms and even other ZECT agents with ease), Weapon Mastery (Tendou is proficient in handling any weapon, especially dagger and gun), Stealth Mastery (Tendou is able to sneak at the back of people (even a trained ZECT agent can't noticed him) and leaves without any trace.), Enhanced Senses (Kabuto Receiver gave him ability to hear sounds in the range of 16 Hz to 120 thousand Hz, and can even hear a needle falling 5 km ahead. O Signal can senses the disturbance of the space-time informs it to Kabuto. Compound Eye has a field of view to instantaneously identify targets 2 km away covering the wide angle of 130 degrees in all directions. Moreover, enemies can be identified by fluoroscopy with X-rays, neutron rays, and infrared rays even in hidden objects and darkness.), Statistics Amplification with Clock Up (It boosts his speed greatly) | Same as before but much stronger, plus Flight (while in Hyper form's clock up, Kabuto generates wings on his back granting flight), Time Travel with Hyper Clock Up (Moving at speeds that are estimated to be twice as fast as a regular Clock Up and it also has the ability to travel through time), Portal Creation with Hyper Zecter (Uncontrollable. Open the entrance to the edge of space/time), Energy Manipulation with The Perfect Zecter (A weapon that allowed him to create powerful energy attack and projectile.) Attack Potency: At least Athlete level (He can matched aganist trained ZECT agents and beat up low Worms with ease) | Small Town level (His kick can produce this much of energy) | Large Country level (Able to push a meteor far larger than himself.) Speed: Peak Human movement speed (11.2 m/s via official data) | Superhuman movement speed (23.8 m/s via official data), Sub-Relativistic (Used Clock Up to fight a Worm during a downpour) movement speed in Clock-Up | Superhuman movement speed, Sub-Relativistic movement speed in Hyper Clock-Up (Much faster than normal Clock Up) Lifting Strength: Normal Human | Class 25 (This form can lift 25 tons for a long time) | Likely Class P '(Moved an extremely large meteor back seven years in time.) 'Striking Strength: ''' '''Athlete Class | Small Town Class | Large Country Class (His kick destroyed an entire space ship) Durability: Athlete level | Small Town level | Large Country level (Survived the impact of two meteors and re-entry to Earth with minimal injury.) Stamina: High Intelligence: High (He is a skilled fighter even able to outmatch ZECT agents with ease and a capable leader when the situation requires, he once leads the Shadow troopers into victory against Worms. He also a talented battle tactician, manage to catch the Cassis Worm - who has the ability to freeze time - off-guard through various tactics.) Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range to several dozen meters with the Kabuto Kunai Gun | Standard melee range, extended melee range with Perfect Zector Standard Equipment: * Rider Belt: Kabuto's transformation belt. * Kabuto Zecter: Kabuto's transformation device. * Kabuto Kunai Gun: Kabuto's personal weapon, a firearm with a dagger mode and an axe mode. * Hyper Zecter: Kabuto's Hyper form transformation device. * Perfect Zecter: A sword / gun weapon that is used by Kabuto Hyper Form. Powers and Abilities: * Rider Kick - ' Kabuto's trademark attack, using the Kabuto Zector to concentrate 1.342 kilotons of energy into a tachyon-powered kick. * '''Clock Up - ' An ability which is primarily used by ZECT Riders while in Rider mode, Kabuto can keep up with Worms moving at Massively Hypersonic+ speeds. * 'Avalanche Shoot - ' Kabuto's Rider Shooting finisher; used with the Kabuto Kunai Gun's gun mode. * 'Avalanche Break - ' Kabuto's Rider Slash finisher; used with the Kabuto Kunai Gun's axe mode. * 'Avalanche Slash - ' Kabuto's Rider Thrust finisher; used with the Kabuto Kunai Gun's dagger mode. * 'Hyper Clock Up - ' A stronger version of Clock Up. * 'Hyper Blade - ' By activating Kabuto Power, the Perfect Zecter is powered into a tachyon-charged blade gradient that unleashes a powerful slash attack. Can use all Zectors to power up into the '''Maximum Hyper Typhoon. * Hyper Cannon -''' By activating Kabuto Power, the Perfect Zecter can fire a beam of tachyon energy at an opponent. Can use all Zectors to power up into the '''Maximum Hyper Cyclone with recoil so powerful that Kabuto needs to activate Hyper Clock Up to withstand it. Weaknesses: Normal human weakness | The Masked Form had better defence capability but much slower. In Rider form, Clock Up have time limit. Key: Souji Tendou | Kamen Rider Kabuto | Kabuto Hyper Form Note: All Kabuto Henshin Forms and Finishers. Gallery > Kamen rider kabuto|Kamen Rider Kabuto Henshin and Forms Others Notable Victories: Superman (DC Animated Movies (Universe)) Superman's Profile (speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kamen Rider Category:Armored Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Speedsters Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists